The Demon Siblings Of Konohagakure
by Island Man 117
Summary: This is a story that had me thinking that what if Naruto had a twin sister and instead of Minato sealing the Nine-Tails Yin Chakra in himself he seals it Naruto's sister. This will be a NaruHina centric pairing but other pairings will be included, there will be OC's and content that I will create myself. My First story so bear with me please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy night in the village of Konohagakure and there were no sounds to be heard other than the pitter-patter of rain gathering in puddles throughout the many streets.

But if one listened closely they could hear the yells of angry villagers that sounded as if they were in pursuit of a deadly beast, and that is where we find ourselves now.

"Kill the demons!" one villager yelled. "Corner them!" yelled another.

This may have been acceptable if the villagers actually were chasing demons, only they weren't, for they were chasing after two five year old children.

The villagers managed to lead the children down an alley which led to a dead end.

The two children realised only too late that they were running into a trap, when they hit the dead end they turned around to face the angry mob and slowly backed themselves into the corner where they curled up into a ball and hugged each other to prepare for the onslaught.

The villagers in the front of the mob began to punch, kick and bloody the two defenceless children who were crying out pain as the assault continued.

Then suddenly a poof of smoke appeared behind the mob and everyone looked to see who had disrupted their 'divine justice' only to pale at the sight of the Third Hokage.

"Anyone who does not leave this instant will be arrested and be put up for execution immediately!" Hiruzen Sarutobi boomed.

Needless to say the crowd dispersed rather quickly which left the old Hokage, his two ANBU guards and the children that the mob was so adamant about killing.

Sarutobi walked up to children and his features softened as he knelt in front of the two bloody and beaten kids.

"It's alright now, you don't have to be afraid anymore," Sarutobi said in a kind and caring voice.

One of the children poked his head out to look at the old man kneeling next to him his vision blurred as blood was spilling into his eye.

He then leapt out to hug the old man and cry into his shoulder followed by the other child who cried into his other shoulder.

Sarutobi wrapped his arms around the two children as they cried endlessly into his Hokage robes.

"It's alright you two, no one is going to hurt you now", he said in a comforting voice.

He then picked up the two beaten children and looked to his ANBU guard.

"I am going to take these two to the hospital to be treated for these injuries, Cat you go the orphanage to grab them another set of clothes, hawk I want you to keep watch outside the hospital to ensure no one tries to attack them at the hospital, now go!" the Third Hokage commanded.

"Yes sir!" the ANBU responded before they both jumped away a blur.

Sarutobi then Shunshined to the front of the hospital still carrying the two children who had since fallen asleep.

He walked through the doors of the hospital and called out, "I need a doctor now!" in a voice that was not to be reckoned with.

A doctor quickly came to the call and directed the three to a room where the children could be treated.

After about an hour the doctor left and Sarutobi was left in the room with the two sleeping children.

"This is the third time this week that these two have been hospitalized, all because of something they couldn't control," he thought to himself, "Minato you would be disappointed in this village."

Then one of the children started to stir he had blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face.

"Oji-san?" the small voice and scared voice said to him as if unsure if it was really him.

"Yes Naruto it's me" the old man smiled back to him at the mention of the nickname.

Naruto looked down with a sad look on his face, "did the villagers beat us up again..?" he said in an almost shameful voice.

"I'm afraid so," the old man replied to him, "but don't think for a second that this is you or your sisters fault Naruto," he said softly.

Naruto kept his head down as tears started to well up in his eyes, "why do they do it…..why do they keep hurting us…?" he choked out.

Sarutobi walked up and sat next to Naruto on his bed and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders, "because they are fools Naruto, they see you as something you are not and have been blinded."

Naruto continued on crying until he felt someone latch onto his arm he looked down to see the red hair of his sister.

"I'm ok Ami," Naruto said quietly as his tears started to dry on his face.

"Are you sure big brother?" Ami looked at him with worry in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her with his signature foxy grin, "Of course nothing can keep me down for long because I'm going to be Hokage one day."

This made Ami flash an equally as foxy grin back at him as she pumped her fist up and yelled "Yea."

Sarutobi laughed as the two children he considered grandchildren laughed and played together and thought to himself, "and I believe if you keep working hard that one day you will achieve that dream Naruto."

Sarutobi was interrupted from his thoughts as the ANBU known as Cat appeared in a puff of smoke at the door.

"Lord Hokage may I speak to you in private sir," the ANBU requested.

Sarutobi got up and left the children to play while he and the ANBU left into the corridor to discuss what the ANBU wanted to say.

"Sir I have distressing news," the ANBU paused, "It seems that the Uzumaki siblings were thrown out of the orphanage today and their possessions have been discarded."

Sarutobi frowned at this information and looked back into the room at the two children who were laughing as if the events that occurred just hours ago had never even happened.

He looked back at the Cat masked ANBU dismissing her with a nod and then walked back into the room as the children were just finishing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"So I hear you two were thrown out of the orphanage today hm?" he said in a questioning tone.

The two looked to the floor and replied, "Yes," in a sad tone.

Sarutobi then put his hands on their shoulders and said, "Well I guess you will just have to come stay with me until we can find you a suitable place to live."

At this the two looked up in shock before running and hugging the old man saying "Thank you Oji-san."

Sarutobi smiled as the children hugged him but in his mind he thought, "if only the village would accept you as normal children instead of hate you for something that is out of control, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you two safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Later

Naruto was having an amazing dream, he had finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage and was sitting in the office of the Hokage tower.

He was sitting in his chair behind a mountain of Ramen bowls and showed no signs of stopping as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

He was about to start his 100th bowl of ramen when he heard a small voice call his name.

He immediately looked around to try and figure out where the source of this voice was coming from when he found none he continued to try and eat his ramen.

"NARUTO!" the voice boomed as Naruto suddenly awoke and fell off his bed and onto the floor in a heap.

Naruto looked up at the upside down figure above him to find his twin sister Ami looking down at him giggling at his antics.

"Get up lazy bones or have you forgotten what day it is today?" she said excitedly.

Naruto flipped right side up and looked over to his bedside table to see what day it was on the calendar.

In big red letters on the date it said, 'First Day of The Academy.'

Naruto jumped and had to do a double take on if today was the correct date, when he found that he was he leaped into the air yelling, "Yahoo!"

Ami shook her head at her big brothers actions, even though they were twins and were the same age she would still call Naruto big brother and he would call her his little sister because it just seemed right.

Naruto then looked to his sister who was already dressed and ready for school.

She was dressed in a jumpsuit that was similar to Naruto's only instead of sweat pants she was wearing a pair of jean shorts only instead of the colors being orange and blue they were red and black.

She had her straight red hair done in pigtails that went down to about her shoulder blades (think Naruko hairstyle) and she was wearing her blue ninja sandals.

The sun shining through the window highlighted her facial features such as her violet colored eyes and her two whisker marks on each cheek compared to Naruto's three.

"Hurry up Naruto so we can go to Ichiraku's for breakfast ramen before school."

As soon as the idea of having a bowl of precious Ichiraku ramen entered his head Naruto moved in a blur getting dressed in his signature outfit before grabbing Ami's hand and dragging her through the apartment and out the door.

They ran quickly through the streets completely ignoring the glares that the villagers were sending to them when they finally arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Naruto pushed aside the curtain so that Ami could enter first and he entered after taking a seat right in the middle of the stand.

"Good morning you two." Said a happy voice belonging to the brown haired woman behind the counter.

"Good morning Ayame nee-san." The two children replied happily.

"What would you like today?" she asked pulling out her notepad.

Naruto put his fingers on his chin in a thinking position and said, "I'll have five bowls of beef ramen please."

"And I'll have five bowls of pork ramen nee-san." Ami quickly replied.

"Only five bowls you two?" Ayame questioned the two ramen lovers, "Usually there is nothing that can come between you and your ramen."

"Normally that is true but today is a special occasion and we don't want to be late." Naruto said a hurried tone.

"Oh? and what occasion is that?" Ayame questioned.

"Today is our first day of ninja academy!" Ami exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air with a foxy grin on her face.

Ayame smiled at the little girl, "oh my, then I better get started on these orders so that you two won't be late then." Ayame then moved into the back to get started on the kids' orders.

"Ami I'm so excited that we finally get to start learning how to be real ninja." Naruto said to his sister.

"I know me too!" she smiled back at him.

Ayame smiled as she prepared the noodles for her favorite customers thinking back to the day when she first met the energetic children.

Flashback

Ayame was just closing down the shop humming a tune that was in her head when she looked out across the street to the alley that faced the shop.

What she saw was two little children one blond haired and one red haired huddled together for warmth in the cold damp alley.

She exited the shop to go and investigate and when she got she was shocked to see that these two were incredibly malnourished and under fed.

The blond haired child looked up to her to see what had walked up to them and what she saw almost broke her heart.

The boy was bloody and bruised with a black eye on his left eye, a bloody nose and a bruise on his right cheek, but what she saw in his eyes saddened her.

In his eyes she saw complete an utter fear so much in fact that he started shake uncontrollably because of it.

His shaking stirred the other child that was latched onto his arm and she looked up to Ayame with the same reaction that the first had given the first child had given her.

She bent over to get a better look at the boy's injuries when they suddenly covered their heads with their arms to try and make themselves smaller.

"Please don't hurt us…" the children said quietly before they both started to cry.

Ayame was shocked to see that these two children would so readily assume that she had come over to hurt them.

She then knelt in front of the two crying children and wrapped hers arms around them saying, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The children were stunned momentarily before they both wrapped their arms around her and cried into her shoulders.

"There, there it's okay let it all out," she said to the softly while rubbing their backs soothingly.

They continued crying for a few more minutes before they calmed down and look up at the woman hugging them.

Ayame stood up and took their hands into her own and said in an almost motherly tone, "why don't you come with me and I'll cook you something to eat and clean up your boo boos."

The children nodded slowly and she led them back out of the alley into the ramen shop and up into the living area of the stand/home.

She sat them down onto the couch and went into the bathroom to grab a towel and some medical supplies.

When she came back she saw the two looking around nervously from being inside an unfamiliar place and holding each other's hand for comfort.

She walked around the couch to kneel down in front of the two and pulled out some antiseptic wipes to clean up the cuts that were present on their faces.

They winced slightly in pain as the rubbing alcohol on the wipes burned their cuts slightly.

Ayame proceeded to clean up Naruto's bloody nose and placed band aids on both of their cuts and scratches giving each a kiss as she did.

When she was finished cleaning up their wounds she sat back on her knees and smiled at them, "there, now does that feel better now?"

The children responded with two small smiles and nods.

"Good now come with me so I can cook you some extra special ramen." She said as she took their hands again.

"What's ramen?" the blond boy asked with a curious look on his face.

"Really you have never heard of ramen?" she asked back to the boy, her answer was a head shake no.

Ayame smiled, "well then we'll just have to fix that then," she then led them to the kitchen area where she sat them both down at the table while she set to work preparing the noodles.

"By the way, you two haven't told me your names yet." She said happily as she continued to cook.

"My names Naruto," the blond boy said, "and I'm Ami," replied the red head.

"Well my name is Ayame it's a pleasure to meet you both," she replied back to them.

After a few minutes of cooking she finally turned around and put two bowls in front of them and set chopsticks beside them.

The two children looked at the food in front of them and inhaled the heavenly aroma it gave off.

Naruto was the first one to break apart his chopsticks and give his noodles a taste.

As soon as the noodle entered his mouth the flavor of broth took over his senses and he quickly found himself start to shove more and more into his mouth.

"this….is….so….good!" he said in between mouthfuls.

This prompted Ami to test out her ramen which resulted in her shovelling noodles into her mouth as well.

Ayame giggled as they slurped up their ramen noodles happily and when they were both done they asked at the same time, "more please," to which she happily obliged.

She kept serving them bowl after bowl until they finally put their chopsticks down after devouring the entire pots contents.

"Wow I didn't think that two kids as small as you could eat that much ramen in one sitting." She said to them with a smile.

"We haven't eaten much after Hokage Oji-san got us our apartment and we had to give the all the money he gave us this month for rent," Naruto replied sadly.

"Oh that's awful," she said to the poor boy, "well then how about we make a deal?" she said encouragingly.

"What kind of deal?" Ami asked curiously.

"Well how about this if you come here every day at closing time after everyone has left I'll cook you a big pot of ramen like I did today, how does that sound?" Ayame replied.

The children immediately began nodding the heads furiously to which Ayame laughed, "All right then it's a deal, now you two better run off home before it gets too dark."

The two children got up and gave Ayame a hug saying, "thank you miss Ayame-chan." To which she immediately replied, "Please call me nee-san."

They both let go and said, "Okay Ayame nee-san." They then waved goodbye and exited the house to make their way home.

Ayame sat down at the table and thought to herself, "I think I'm going to be seeing a lot of those two from now on, just wait until I tell daddy about this."

Flashback End

Ayame placed the kid's ramen orders in front of them and said, "There you go five orders of beef, and five orders of pork ramen for you two."

"Thanks nee-san," they replied before they started to inhale their ramen is if it were air.

In a span of two minutes all ten ramen bowls sat stacked atop one another with two very happy customers behind them.

"That was great as always Ayame." Naruto replied with his foxy grin.

"Yea it was Awesome!" Ami replied with an equally foxy grin.

Ayame smiled and looked back at the clock and said, "Oh my, you two better hurry or you'll be late for your first day."

The children looked up at the clock as Naruto pulled out Gama-chan and paid for their meal.

They both got up and thanked Ayame for the meal and headed off in the direction of the academy.

When they arrived at the school grounds there was a big group of parents that were taking their kids to their first day of school.

As soon as the parents saw the Uzumaki siblings enter the grounds they began to cart their children away from them.

Naruto and Ami noticed this an began to feel sad because no one wanted to meet them, so they walked towards the lone tree with the swing set where Naruto proceeded to push Ami on it.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi were talking amongst themselves when the two children had entered the grounds and had noticed how the other parents reacted when they walked up to talk to their kids.

Now the three Jonin ninja knew what the two siblings held inside of them as all ninja of Jonin level did and they held absolutely no resentment against them, in fact in their minds they thought of the children as heroes of the village as the Fourth had wanted them to be.

They watched as the two walked over to the shaded swing set and begin to play on it, they all looked at another and nodded their heads each sharing the same thoughts.

Inoichi was the first to move as he leaned down beside his daughter Ino and asked her, "hey princess do you see those two over there," he pointed at the siblings.

Ino looked at the two kids playing on the swing and said, "yes daddy but why do they look so sad?"

"Well it seems that the other parents won't let their kids play with them," he replied back to her.

Ino frowned, "That's stupid I'm going to go over there play with them, is that okay daddy?" she asked her father.

Inoichi Smiled, "of course sweety," and as she made her way over them he thought to himself, "That's my girl."

Shikaku looked down at his son Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru why don't you go with Ino and make some friends too."

Shikamaru gave a bored sigh and said, "Troublesome," as he made his way over to Ino and the other children.

Choza put his hand on his son Choji and said, "That's a great idea how about you go too Choji."

Choji replied with a mouthful of potato chips in his mouth, "Okay dad," as he started to follow Shikamaru.

Naruto was still pushing Ami on the swing when a blond girl with a ponytail walked up in front of them and said, "What are you two doing over playing by yourselves?"

Ami spoke up and said, "Because no one wants to play with us…" which made Ino frown.

"Well forget about them because now you've got me, super fun Ino Yamanaka to play with," Ino replied with a big smile.

Ami looked shocked for a second before she returned a foxy grin back at her while Naruto smiled seeing her sister make a new friend.

Ino then dragged Ami off to go and talk about girl things and what not, leaving Naruto alone until he saw two boys about his age make their way towards him.

Shikamaru walked up to the blond boy sitting on the swing and when he got to him he said, "My troublesome father thinks that I should start making some new friends so, hi I'm Shikamaru it's nice to meet you."

Naruto was puzzled at first before he smiled pleased that someone wanted to be friends with him and said, "My name is Naruto it's nice to meet you as well."

Choji walked up beside Shikamaru and said, "and my names Choji, chip?" he offered as he held his bag out towards Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a chip and thanked Choji for sharing before the three laid under the tree to partake in Shikamaru's favorite pastime, cloud watching.

At first Naruto thought that it was really boring but once Shikamaru told him to relax and just focus on the clouds Naruto found himself starting to like it.

As Naruto was just starting to relax the three boys heard the voice of an instructor calling for all the students to enter the building so they got up and proceeded to make their way into the building.

They followed the students down the corridor until they came to rather a larger class room, they noticed that Ami and Ino had already taken their seats so the three boys walked up and sat in the row behind them.

When all the students were seated the instructor closed the door and stood in front of the class with a clipboard in his hand.

"Welcome students to your official first day of the ninja academy, my name is Iruka and I'll be you instructor for your duration here, now if you will please stay quiet as I go through the roll call," the scarred chunin addressed them.

Iruka went through the students one by one without a hitch until he called out, "Sasuke Uchiha," which brought out many content sighs from the female students except for Ami who was wondering what the big fuss was about.

Ino noticed this and proceeded to tell all about the greatness of Sasuke which Ami didn't think was so great.

The roll call continued to a boy with a dog that was perched on his head named Kiba, a boy in a trench coat named Shino, a girl with pink hair named Sakura and a rather shy girl named Hinata.

After Iruka finished roll call he carried on by starting with the basics of being a ninja and Naruto thought to himself, "This is going to be a long day."

A Few hours later.

As the school day ended Naruto, Ami, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all gathered together and began to make their way outside.

When they got outside they were met by Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza who all smiled as their children made their way towards them with big smiles on their face.

The three parents all asked the kids how their day was who all replied that it was fine, troublesome, and okay.

This was when Ino noticed that Naruto and Ami were walking right by them and that they looked rather sad and unhappy and she asked, "hey, where are your parents you two?" which made the 3 adults look at each other with sad looks on their faces.

Naruto tensed up as she said that and said rather sadly, "We don't have any parents…we're orphans…" this information saddened Ino as she was about to follow after them to say she was sorry when her father put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head saying that she should leave them alone for now.

Naruto and Ami continued walking until they reached their apartment and by that time they had gotten over their sadness and were talking about how their first day had gone.

"I think I'm going like being taught by Iruka sensei," Ami said to her brother.

"Yea I think so too, but his lectures were really boring I only found the ninjustu and taijutsu interesting," Naruto said back to her.

"What about Genjutsu I thought that was really cool about how you could out an enemy without even throwing a punch at him," Ami said in awe.

"Nah, I think I would like to get up close and personal to my enemies instead of sitting back and playing with their mind." Naruto

Ami shrugged it off and as they walked inside they both thought to themselves, "this is going to be an interesting five years."

AN: whew this was a doozy to write I got a little carried away with the flashback and considered ending it there but I really wanted to get the first day out of the way. Now these first couple of chapters are just build up until graduation day and there will be a time skip but you will also find out what happens in the 5 years leading up to it. Review if you like and give this story a follow if you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Years later

Naruto awoke with a smile on his face because today was the day that he had been waiting his whole life for, today was the day of the academy graduation exam.

He quickly got up and got dressed in his signature jumpsuit and took a look around his room at all the things that he had acquired in the five years and the memories they contained.

He looked at a picture of Iruka, Ami and himself that was sitting on his bedside table that Ayame had taken when Iruka had taken them to Ichiraku's. As he looked at it he thought back to how the three of them had developed their special friendship.

Flashback

During the first couple weeks of school Naruto and Ami noticed that whenever they did an assignment or an exercise they would score considerably lower than then their classmates.

They figured this out one day when Ami compared an assignment to Ino's and found that even though she had put some of the same answers as her she had gotten them wrong.

She brought this up to Naruto who quickly compared his paper to Shikamaru's seeing as he was the smartest person in class and found the he two was getting marked wrong on correct answers.

Ami picked up her paper and went to talk to Iruka about it, she walked up to his desk and asked in a respectful tone, "Excuse me Iruka-sensei but I think that you may have marked my assignment wrong because I got some answers that I know were correct wrong."

Iruka looked up at Ami with a hard look that scared her a little and said almost harshly, "I assure you that I have not made any mistakes in marking the assignments, now go back to your seat before I give you detention."

Ami looked at the ground sadly and began to walk back to her seat with tears welling up in her eyes as she sat back down next to Ino.

Ino had heard what Iruka had said to her and took Ami's hand in support and said encouragingly, "Its ok you don't have to cry I know you got those answers right because your one of the smartest girls in the whole class."

Ami looked at the other girl and gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks Ino you're a really great friend."

Naruto who had watched the whole thing was pissed, now he didn't mind if he didn't do so well on assignments because he hated to do them and never put that much effort in the first place. But he knew that Ami deserved those marks because she worked her heart out to do well in school, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it so he just sat at his chair and glared at Iruka.

Iruka had looked up to see Naruto glaring at him as if he was public enemy number one but had shrugged it off and kept working.

He didn't care if he scored them lower than the other students because to him they had taken one of the most important things away from him, his parents.

Now he knew that the kids had not actually killed his parents but he knew that what was sealed inside them had, the nine-tailed fox.

Even though the knowledge of the demon sealed inside of them was supposed to be kept from the general public some ninja had blabbed all those years ago and since then Iruka had held a secret hatred of the two siblings.

After the day was done Naruto, Ami and the gang exited the academy to find the Ino-Shika-Cho parents waiting for their kids as always.

Ino immediately ran up to her daddy and told him all about how Iruka was docking Ami and Naruto marks to which he frowned.

"Hm, I'll bring this up to the Hokage and see what he has to say about this," Inoichi said before disappearing in poof of smoke as the other made their ways home.

Inoichi appeared before the Hokage's office and walked up to the secretary and said, "I would like to speak to the Hokage please."

The secretary told him that it was ok for him to enter and Inoichi walked in and stood in front of the man known as 'The Professor.'

Sarutobi looked at the man that stood in front of him and asked, "Inoichi is there something that I can help you with?"

"Lord Third my daughter Ino informed me today that her instructor Iruka has been docking the Uzumaki siblings marks on questions that should have been marked as right, I believe that this is unfair and something should be done about it."

Sarutobi sighed deeply as Inoichi told him this information, he got from his chair and told him, "I'll go and have a talk with Iruka," before he Shunshined to academy leaving Inoichi behind in the office.

Iruka was just finishing marking papers when he heard a knock on his door, he looked up and was shocked to find the Third Hokage standing in his classroom

"Lord Hogake-sama what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come until next week to look over the student's first month progress," Iruka said worriedly thinking something was wrong.

Sarutobi noticed this and said, "Don't worry Iruka I am still going to come here as planned, but what I'm here today for is to ask you why you are mismarking the Uzumaki siblings assignments."

Iruka hardened his gaze and said, "Because I don't believe those two 'demons' should be added to our ninja ranks."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Iruka have you forgotten what I told all those years ago at the memorial stone?" Sarutobi then proceeded to remind Iruka of the lesson he had taught him.

"But they killed my parents!" Iruka replied lamely.

"NO THEY DID NOT," Sarutobi said with authority, "THE NINE TAILED FOX DID AND YOU ARE JUST TAKING OUT YOUR HATRED OF IT ON THEM."

Iruka looked down at the floor in shame, the Hokage was right he was so blinded by the fact the two children held the demon in them that he had overlooked what wonderful students they were.

"Your right Hokage-sama I have been blinded by the beliefs of the villagers and I should be ashamed of myself, now if you wanted to remove me as their instructor," but Sarutobi cut him off.

"No I don't want to remove you as their instructor because I believe that you are the best teacher for them, I just wanted to see what you were doing was foolish and I what I want you to do is to make things right." The old man smiled at him proud of him that he had learned his lesson.

Iruka smiled happy that his leader was not disappointed in him and said, "Okay I promise that I will treat them as fairly as I do the rest of the class."

And that he did, in the coming weeks after Sarutobi had come to see him Iruka started marking the Uzumaki's fairly and they had risen from near the bottom to the top 10 students.

Iruka also apologized for his actions saying that he was blinded and selfish and he hoped they could find it in themselves to forgive him, which they did but not after tricking him into taking them out for ramen.

Iruka at first thought this wasn't such a bad idea, until they got to ramen stand and the kids ordered 25 bowls of ramen each.

After they were done Iruka didn't even have a penny left in his wallet but after he saw the huge smiles on the kids' faces he realised that it was worth it.

This soon became a weekly thing where Iruka would take the two out to get their ramen fill and on one of these times Ayame had pulled out her camera and snapped a pic of the three happily eating their ramen together.

Flashback End

Naruto smiled as he remembered that first time Iruka had taken them to Ramen, "the look on his face was priceless."

It was then that Ami walked into the room and when she noticed her brother looking at the picture of Iruka and the two of them she smiled and said, "we've made a lot of good friends over the years haven't we?"

Naruto looked and sister and smiled back at her, she was wearing an off yellow kimono top with a black band around her waist with black shorts underneath and black leggings that went up to her mid thighs. "We sure have," he replied as he looked at another picture that was on his bedside table.

This picture depicted Naruto holding his hand in the seal of reconciliation with another boy. They both looked banged up and dirty but still they both had smiles on their face and Naruto thought back to the time that they met Ren Saki.

Flashback

It had been two months since the academy had started and Naruto and the gang were talking amongst themselves when a knock was heard on the classroom door.

Standing in the doorway was a boy that was a bit taller than Naruto with light skin, shaggy brown hair that fell to his emerald colored eyes, and a small smile on his face that made some of the girls swoon.

He was wearing a black shirt that had a design with a tiger lily on each arm, blue cargo pants, and black ninja sandals.

Iruka noticed the boy and addressed the class, "Class I would like to introduce you to our new student Ren Saki, he just moved here from Earth Country and I would like one of you to volunteer to help him catch up."

Many of the girls' hands shot up at this but Ino's was the fastest as she said excitedly, "I'll do it Iruka-sensei!"

"Well there we go, Ren go take a seat next to Ino and I'll start getting your work ready." Iruka told the boy.

Ren made his way over to Ino and took a seat and said with his soft and light voice, "well you know my name do you mind telling me yours?"

Ino blushed slightly at this and said, "My names Ino, and I think your eyes are beautiful," Ino's eyes opened wide as she realized that she had said that out loud.

Ren laughed at this and said, "Why thank you, and who is your friend over here who seems to be trying to avoid looking at me?"

Ino looked over and Ami and found her to be looking everywhere but Ren, she smirked, "This is my best friend Ami and don't worry she just get nervous around cute boys," Ino said while winking at him.

"No I don't!" Ami said embarrassed while she was blushing the same color as her hair.

Ren was amused by Ino's teasing and Ami's blush and said, "Well I hope that we can get all get along and be good friends."

Naruto who was sitting in the row behind the girls said to himself, "What's so great about this guy, he doesn't look so special."

"I don't know but it's too troublesome to think about," Shikamaru said surprising Naruto.

"Yea this guy doesn't look so tough I bet he's just a pretty boy ninja wannabe," said Kiba who in the past two months had joined Naruto's group of guy friends due to him and Naruto being pranksters.

In fact even Shino had become friends with the blond after one day at lunch he showed interest in his bugs and asked him to educate him on the subject.

Naruto in the end found it intriguing and boring but still asked the boy if he wanted to be friends with him to which he said nodded yes.

Ami had also made new friends with Sakura and Hinata after Ino had invited them all to a slumber party at her house.

After Iruka gave Ren his work to do the class then moved outside to do taijutsu spars where he asked, "Okay now who wants to volunteer to spar first with Ren so I can assess his skill?"

Nobody put their hands up until Naruto raised his hand and said, "I'll do it Iruka sensei."

"Excellent thank you Naruto, now if you two would enter the sparring circle," he directed the two boys.

As they entered the circle Naruto had a look of confidence on his face knowing that taijutsu was one of his strong points.

Ren still had his small smile while he put his hand into the seal of confrontation along with Naruto. When Iruka started the match his face hardened and the smile disappeared as he got into a brawler-like stance.

Naruto was the first to make a move as he charged Ren head on which turned out to be a huge mistake as Ren dodged over to right and delivered a powerful leg kick that swept Naruto off of his feet.

Ren was about to deliver an axe kick that would have ended the match but Naruto rolled out of the way just before it hit and got back to his feet before he could launch another attack.

"Wow he's fast I'll have to be more careful in how I plan out my attacks," Naruto thought to himself.

"So this guy isn't just a pretty boy," Kiba said to himself after seeing him dump Naruto to the ground so easily.

"Please be careful Naruto," Ami and Hinata said quietly to themselves.

"Wow," Ino said in awe at the display of power from Ren.

"This guy is strong but not as strong as Sasuke-kun," Sakura thought to herself.

"Hn," Sasuke said not really paying attention.

The rest of the class watched in awe as Naruto charged at Ren again.

Ren dodged to the left this time and threw another leg kick but Naruto jumped over it and threw a punch directly at Ren's face that connected and knocked him back a couple feet.

"Hm, you landed a punch on me that's impressive," Ren said with a smile.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up, believe it!" Naruto said excitedly.

This time Ren was the one to charge as he threw an uppercut that was blocked and followed up with a spinning backfist that was also blocked.

Naruto then threw a knee into Ren's stomach that was partially blocked and before he could react Ren had thrown a left hook that connected with his right cheek that staggered him slightly.

For the next 10 minutes the rest of the class watched as the boys trading and blocking each other's blows neither one slowing down until they both suddenly stopped panting heavily staring each other down.

"This is the most fun I've had," Naruto said still breathing heavily.

"Yea, you're the first person who has ever given me a challenge," Ren said back him breathing just as heavily.

"Well how about we end this now?" Naruto said finally catching his breath.

Ren smiled, "alright then," he said getting ready for one last charge.

The two boys then charged at each other with their fists drawn back and as they got in range of each other they threw their punches with all of their remaining strength connecting at the same time resulting in both boys falling face first into the dirt.

The whole class was shocked that the spar had ended in a draw even though throughout the whole fight the two boys were evenly matched.

Iruka went to check on the two boys to find that they were still conscious and were only resting in the dirt both with happy grins on their faces.

The two boys then got up and looked at each other with looks of great respect for the other before smiling joining their hands in the seal of reconciliation to signify that they were still comrades.

This was when Ami snapped the picture of the two boys with the camera Ayame had given her so that she could document all the important times in their lives.

After that Naruto and Ren became really good friends who each considered the other their rival as they pushed each other to become better ninja, and every day afterwards Naruto and Ami would meet up with Ren and the three would walk to school together.

Flashback End

Naruto smiled as he remembered that spar like it was yesterday and the amount of pain he was in the next day.

"You two knuckleheads really went all out in that fight didn't you?" Ami said to her brother with a smile.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yea I think we really just wanted to test our limits on each other more than anything."

Ami smiled at that and looked at the last picture Naruto had on his bedside table, it was pic of both of them with huge smiles on their faces sitting behind a large birthday cake from the surprise birthday party their friends had thrown for them.

Flashback

A year had passed since the academy had started and all the students were progressing nicely.

It was a cool autumn day in the village as the leaves were starting to turn orange and fall off the trees, Ino had been sitting outside with the rest of the gang as they were all eating their lunches when a thought that had been bugging her entered her mind.

"Ami when is your birthday? I just realised that even though we've known each other for a year that you have never told us your birthday," Ino asked her redheaded friend.

"Oh…yea I guess I haven't…Its October 10," she replied rather sadly.

Ino noticed this and said, "That's next week isn't it? So what are you guys going to do for your party?"

Ami looked at Naruto sadly and Naruto said, "Probably nothing…we've never had a real birthday party."

This shocked the group as they all looked at each other and Ino asked, "But what did you do last year?"

"Nothing really we were just sitting at the apartment until Iruka showed up and took us out for some birthday ramen," Naruto said sighing.

Naruto didn't tell them that they were also hiding from the villagers because if they ever went out on their birthday they would chase them down like they do every year.

Iruka then called the students back inside because lunch break was over so Naruto and Ami got up and started to walk back inside.

The rest were about to follow after them until Ino stopped in front of them and said, "Hey guys are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She was met by silence from the group, she sweat dropped and said, "What I mean is that I want to throw a surprise birthday party for those two."

The rest of the group went ohhh and nodded now seeing what she met and they all agreed to meet after school to plan the party.

The group then set to work the rest of the week to prepare for the Uzumaki surprise party.

They had agreed to have the party at Choji's house because they would have enough room to fit everybody and his family would be in charge of food since they were the best at cooking.

Shikamaru and his dad were in charge of decorations because they could use their strategic minds to design the perfect layout.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata would be in charge of getting Ami's gifts while Ren, Kiba, and Shino would get Naruto's.

The week went by rather quickly and the day of the party had finally arrived, it was also on a weekend so there was no school and Naruto and Ami were just sitting at home waiting for this dreaded to day to finally end.

Ino was making her way over to the apartment when she saw Ren turn onto the same street she ran up to him and said, "Hey Ren where you going?"

"I'm just on my way to Naruto and Ami's to pick them up for the party why?" he replied back to her.

Ino was puzzled they had all agreed that she was going to pick them up for the party but she didn't question it as she liked being in the his company.

They soon arrived at the apartment and Ino knocked on the door and they waited for it to be answered. After five minutes of waiting she knocked again saying, "Naruto, Ami it's Ino and Ren open the door."

A couple of seconds later the door opened to a confused Naruto who said, "Uh hey guys what are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you if you wanted to come hang out with us at Choji's, everyone is going to be there and we were thinking about maybe playing soccer or something." Ren told the confused boy.

"Yea so you wanna come?" Ino asked with a smile.

Naruto frowned and said, "Well I don't know guys we…" he was cut off by Ino.

"We are not taking no for an answer buster! Now get dressed and bring your butts out here." Ino said annoyed.

Naruto not wanting to deal with a pissed off Ino quickly got dressed, dragged Ami out of the apartment and locked the door before departing for Choji's house.

They made it to Choji's house about five minutes later and Ino could hardly contain her excitement that in just a few seconds the big surprise was going to happen.

Naruto and Ami reached the door first so Naruto knocked on the door and waited to be let inside, ten minutes later Naruto was about to give up when Ino said, "they're probably in the backyard let's just go inside."

Naruto was hesitant about the idea at first but went with it any way and opened the door. When they stepped inside all the lights were turned off which Naruto and Ami found strange but they continued on anyway.

A few seconds later all the lights turned on and they heard a big "Surprise!" which made them jump back in fear as they thought they were being attacked.

What they found instead was all of their friends, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Iruka, Ayame, and even the third Hokage all smiling and clapping as they stood in the living room with a banner that said, "Happy Birthday Naruto and Ami."

Naruto and Ami stood there in shock for a few minutes as the realisation hit them that their friends had thrown them a surprise birthday party. Tears of joy started rolling down their faces as they walked up to the crowd saying, "T-thank you."

Everyone smiled at that and so the group moved outside to start playing a game of Soccer.

After a couple of hours the game ended and everyone moved back inside so that the two siblings could open their presents.

Once everyone was seated down the two Uzumaki's started opening their presents, Naruto's first present was from Kiba and it was a new ninja pouch complete with shuriken, kunai, and smoke bombs.

Ami's first gift was from Sakura and it was a brand new black silk ribbon for her hair which she was extremely happy about.

Naruto's next gift was from Shino and it was a book about all the different bugs in fire country and although Naruto wasn't too excited about it still thanked Shino for his kindness.

Ami opened her gift from Hinata and found that it was a flower pressing kit and smiled knowing that they could now both press flowers together.

Naruto opened his gift from Ren and it was a new set of chakra weights for training, he smiled thinking about how would they further increase his training.

Ami's gift from Ino was a new green sundress to which she squealed in delight.

Choji gave Naruto a recipe book for ramen and a weeks' worth of coupons to Ichiraku's.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a new Shogi set saying that he should also be training his brain and not just his body.

The rest of the adults all gave the two money and told them to spend it on useful things instead of just ramen.

After the presents were done everyone started to move into the dining room when Hinata pulled Naruto aside and said, "N-naruto-kun I g-got you something too."

She then pulled out a small nicely wrapped box and gave it to him, he carefully unwrapped the box and it revealed a necklace necklace that was in the shape of a burning flame.

Naruto looked at the necklace in awe at its beauty design and asked, "What does this mean Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and said, "I-It d-depicts the w-will of f-fire and i-it is the belief that if a l-leaf shinobi possesses it t-that it will give them s-strength to overcome i-impossible odds and that they w-will protect the village and e-everyone in it with their lives."

Naruto eyes widened slightly as he said, "do you really believe I have that Hinata?"

Hinata nodded confidently and said, "Y-yes I do, a-and I believe that o-one day you will achieve y-your goal and become H-Hokage."

Naruto was stunned for a few seconds not knowing what to say to her before he reached out, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while whispering in her ear, "Thank you for believing in me hime."

This made Hinata blush furiously as she fought the urge to faint right there in his arms, when he finally let go put the necklace on and said to her with a smile, "come on lets go have some cake."

She smiled back at him and nodded as they followed the others into the kitchen.

Naruto sat down next to Ami at one end of the table as everyone else was at the other end waiting for Choza to bring in the cake.

Choza then brought in the cake and sat it down in front of the birthday boy and girl, the cake read in intricately decorated letters, "Happy Birthday Naruto and Ami."

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles," Ino said happily.

The two thought over what they were going to wish for a second before they blew out all eight candles on each side of the cake.

"So what you guys wish for?" Kiba asked the two siblings.

Naruto and Ami both looked at each other and smiled their big foxy grins while saying, "If we tell then you then our wish won't come true baka!"

Everyone began to laugh and this was when Ayame snapped the picture of the two with Ami's camera knowing that this was the one birthday that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Flashback End

Naruto smiled, "That still is the greatest birthday ever," he said while putting his hand over the necklace Hinata gave him.

Ami smiled back, "yea it was, so if you're done reminiscing we have an exam to ace," she confidently.

"Yea let's do this," Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

The two then made their way out of the apartment and on their way to go meet Ren so they could finally take their first step into becoming real ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way except for the Ultimate Ninja Storm Games in my gaming collection.

Naruto and Ami had just met up with Ren and the three friends had started to make their way over to the academy.

"I can't believe that today is the day we become real ninja!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Potentially you mean," Ren corrected him.

"Well I think it's time to show them what we can really do," Ami said with a smile.

The three continued to walk through the streets until they finally made it to the academy where they saw all their friends waiting outside doors.

As the three approached Ino noticed them and said, "Hey guys, we were wondering if you were going to show up today."

"Pfft and miss the chance of becoming ninja? No way, this is my first step to becoming Hokage," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Yea Ino I thought you would have had more faith in us," Ren said teasing her.

This sent Ino sputtering along the lines of, "b-but I didn't…you know I…I would never..."

Ami laughed at Ren's teasing and said, "Relax Ino he's just teasing you, we know you would never doubt us."

Ino just huffed as everyone began to laugh at the blonde's misfortune

It was then that the doors opened and Iruka called the students in for the exam.

After the students settled into their desks Iruka began to explain the contents of the exam. It was going to be split into three parts, a written test, a Ninjutsu portion, and a Taijutsu portion.

You didn't have to pass the written test but you had to be able to perform a Kawarimi, a Henge, at least 2 Bunshin in the Ninjutsu portion, and be able hold out against an instructor for two minutes in the Taijutsu portion.

Iruka then began to hand out the exams, and once they were all handed out he signaled the students to begin.

All the students then picked up their pencils and began to quickly read and write out the answers on their tests.

Ami, Sakura and Hinata were all doing very well on their tests as they were the three students that actually took their studying seriously.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were the doing the best out of the boys but Shikamaru due to his lazy nature would only do a question every two to three minutes.

Naruto and Ren were actually doing fairly decent which they should have been because Ami threatened to beat them if they didn't study and neither one wanted to deal with an angry Ami Uzumaki, they weren't doing perfect but they were above average.

About ten minutes later the three girls finished their test followed closely by Sasuke.

Five minutes later Ino finished along with Ren and Shikamaru, Naruto was having a bit of trouble on the last question but after a minute he figured it out and finished his test.

After a couple more minutes everyone finished and it was time to move onto the Taijutsu Section.

As everyone began to move outside to the sparring circles they found that there were five other instructors waiting for them.

"Ok students now is the time to show us your skills in taijutsu, you will wait until one of the instructors calls your name and step into the circle to begin your test," Iruka said to the group.

The first students to be called up were Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Shino. They all walked over to their respective circles and readied their stances.

Iruka then looked to each of the instructors who all gave a nod in response and said, "Alright let Taijutsu section…..Begin!" At that signal the instructors rushed forward and began to attack their respective student.

Two minutes later an alarm bell went off and signaled the end of the test, all five instructors immediately stopped their attacks and began to assess on how the students performed.

Sasuke did the best out of the five as he had barely broken sweat during his bout and had even pushed the instructor back at one point. Hinata was panting slightly but due to her family's Jyuuken style she had done well to defend against the instructors attacks.

Kiba had done third best out of the five as his feral and beast like style of fighting allowed him to be unpredictable in movement but it also left him open for attack so he was a little bumped and bruised from the bout.

Ino was panting rather heavily as her stamina was not the highest but she still held strong against the attacks to be able get through the two minutes.

Shino did the worst out of the five mainly because he was mostly evading attacks and not trying to attack back against the instructor very much but this was because he relied a little bit too much on his family jutsu's and faltered a little in taijutsu.

The instructors all looked at each other after their assessments were done and looked backed to their students all saying at the same time, "You pass," they then looked at their clipboards to name off the next round of students.

The five students then moved out of the sparring circles and back to the rest of the group.

"All right! Beat that Naruto," Kiba said cockily to the blonde who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So forehead what'd you think of my performance?" Ino said to Sakura in a confident tone.

"Well Ino-Pig I thought it was pretty lackluster considering I was watching Sasuke-kun's fight instead of yours," Sakura replied to her love rival who fumed at her response.

Sasuke who hadn't really been listening to the girls turned away and walked away to go lean on the wall, this caught Sakura's attention for a moment before she resumed her fight with Ino.

Hinata who was poking her fingers together shyly shifted her gaze over to Naruto and thought to herself, "Oh Naruto If only I had enough courage to ask your opinion on my performance."

She then noticed Naruto shift his gaze over to her and with a small smile give her a thumbs up showing her that he was in fact impressed by her skills, this made a bright blush appear on her face as she quickly averted her eyes elsewhere so that he wouldn't see it.

Naruto looked on as Hinata averted her eyes away from him and was confused as he was just trying to congratulate her on passing and did not understand the hidden meaning behind his gesture.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard his name called along with Ren, Shikamaru, Choji, and some other student whose name he didn't remember.

As the five students were walking to the circles Naruto noticed that the instructor who called his name was one of the instructors that absolutely hated him and he made a mental note to himself to be prepared for anything.

Iruka then signaled for the instructors to begin and as they rushed at the students Naruto looked his instructor straight in the eye and saw a burning hatred directed at him, and he felt a little bit of killing intent wash over him that made his whole body shiver and froze him to the spot for a second.

He was brought out of his little state of fear by a punch that hit him directly in the gut that knocked the wind out of him and dropped him to the ground.

"Heh, so I guess you're all talk eh Uzumaki?" the instructor said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Naruto chuckled at that and said, "Nah you just caught me off guard but now the real show begins," he then suddenly jumped up and delivered a nasty uppercut to the instructor's chin that shocked him as Naruto began to lay on the offence.

Everyone was shocked as they watched Naruto land punch after punch and kick after kick on the instructor who was trying his hardest to try and push Naruto back, when he finally managed to he was breathing too heavily to throw any sort of attack.

The instructor looked up from the ground to Naruto and was shocked to find that he was bouncing from foot to foot still in his fighting stance and not tired at all due to his extreme stamina.

"Tired over there Naruto?" Ren called over from his circle which made everyone turn their head towards him.

"Not in the slightest," Naruto said with a cocky smile, this made Ren chuckle as turned his attention back to his instructor who like Naruto's was having a tough fighting against his style.

Just then the alarm went off and the instructors all stopped and began their assessments, Naruto blew everyone away and surpassed all expectations put in front of him.

Ren did the second best as he was able to successfully block the attacks thrown at him and was able to throw his own attacks back.

Choji did the next best as he was used to being able to fight in close quarters combat because of his family's specialty of expansion jutsus.

Shikamaru did the best after Choji due to his strategic mind he was able to predict his instructor's moves and move accordingly while picking his strikes carefully, but again due to his lazy nature thought it was too troublesome to strike back and kept to dodging most of the fight.

As for the other student that was in their group, well he got beaten pretty badly and was pitiful in combat so he wasn't really worth talking about.

The instructors again looked to each other for confirmation then they looked backed to students to give their verdict.

The Random student failed miserably, and Ren, Choji, and Shikamaru were told they passed.

Naruto's instructor was about to tell him that he failed even though he clearly did not if you looked at the injuries of the man, when Iruka stepped in and said to Naruto with a smile, "You pass Naruto."

This made Naruto smile in delight as he bowed to the man who had become his father figure over the years before he turned around and walked back to his group of friends.

As soon as he reached them they started bombarding him with questions all along the lines of, how did you do that, and how did you learn to fight like that? Except for Kiba who tried to play it off like he wasn't impressed by the fight.

Naruto chuckled at all the questions and said, "Well it's kind of a style that me and Ren came up with, it combines my extreme stamina and unpredictable nature with hard hitting punches and kicks to maximize damage."

"Yea it was something we came up with one day when we were sparring and we went on to work on it for the next week to try and perfect it," Ren said to further answer their questions.

Ami then walked up to the two boys and put her arms around their shoulders and said, "And if you thought that was impressive wait until you see my style," and at just that moment Ami's name was called along with Sakura and 3 other students in their class.

The next round of students began to walk towards the circles, they got into their stances and waited for Iruka to start next round of testing.

Iruka then signaled the start of the test and all the instructors once again rushed their respective student.

When Ami's instructor reached her he threw a punch directed at her face but found that all he had hit was air.

At the last second Ami had twirled out of the way of the punch and her long red hair which wasn't in her usual pigtails but instead was just free flowing around her body as she spun. (think Kushina's hairstyle when she was young)

This frustrated the instructor as he began to throw punch after punch at Ami who just ducked and dodged with the beautiful grace of a dancer.

The rest of the class watched in awe as they witnessed Ami's beautiful style of avoiding attacks.

Kiba was especially entranced by Ami's 'dancing' as he watched her long flowing red hair spin and twirl with her body as she dodged the attacks, he even began to blush as he really noticed how beautiful Ami really was but he quickly shook it off so no one would notice and tease him about it.

Naruto noticed Kiba staring at his sister intently and began to glare slightly as he began to think of what Kiba's intentions with his sister might be, but he dropped the glare a few seconds later as he realized that Kiba wouldn't hurt his sister unless he wanted to deal with him and Ren.

Ren smiled as he realized what Ami was doing and said, "Hey Ami stop showing off and show them the reason why they shouldn't underestimate you."

"Awww but I was having fun," Ami said in mock sadness as she jumped to the side of opposite of the instructor and readied herself for another attack.

When it came to her in the form of another punch she dodged it with another spin but this time she had spun so quickly that she was now behind the instructor.

She then raised her leg while still spinning and used her momentum to deliver a brutal side kick to the ribs of the instructor that knocked the air out of him.

But she wasn't done there she then spun in the other direction while sweeping her leg low and knocked the instructor off of his feet. Then while he was still falling she jumped while flipping forward in the air and delivered a devastating axe kick to his stomach that doubled in damage when the force of the attack knocked him down hard into the earth.

Everyone excluding Naruto and Ren were staring with their mouths wide open at Ami while trying to process what had just happened.

As they were still staring dumbfounded the alarm went off signaling the end of the round and once again the instructors converged to assess the student but not before two of them went to help up Ami's instructor.

They all agreed that Ami would pass, even the one instructor that Naruto beat up agreed as he didn't want to suffer a beat down like his comrade had just been given.

Sakura used the academy level taijutsu perfectly and was able to pass all the requirements to pass, but like Ino showed that she had little stamina to spare and was breathing heavily.

The other three random student all passed but only just barely.

The instructors then looked back to the students and told them that they passed.

Ami pumped her fist in the air with a huge smile on her face before bowing to the instructors and then moving back to her friends.

Kiba walked up to her before she got to the group and said to her in a quiet tone, "Ami that was amazing, your style is a perfect mix of beauty and brutality and it was breathtaking to watch," he stopped himself there realizing just what he was saying and chuckled nervously while scratching his head.

Ami blushed slightly at his comment and nervously said, "Thank you," she then proceeded to look at the ground to hide her blush while drawing a circle in the dirt.

Then suddenly Ino popped up behind Ami in the nick of time saving the two from the awkwardness that had just come over them.

"Come on Ami everyone wants to congratulate you on your win," said Ino while she dragged Ami back to the group.

Everyone asked pretty much the same questions as they did Naruto except this time it wasn't Ren who came up with the entire style like he did for Naruto. This time Ami came up with the graceful dancing part of the style while Ren showed her some moves that would help her to be able to deliver damage as well as take her opponent by surprise.

As the group was talking amongst themselves Iruka approached them and said, "Alright class we will now take a break for lunch so that I can mark your first exams as well as for you to rest up for the Ninjutsu exam this afternoon," at that he turned around and left to go back to the classroom.

Naruto then looked to his friends and was about to say something when suddenly a loud rumbling sound was heard.

Everyone looked around to find out what the source of the sound was when it happened again, all eyes then rested upon Naruto as they all realized it was his stomach growling.

"Ummm so Ichiraku's anyone?" Naruto said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Everyone burst out laughing at that before they all finally agreed that they would go and eat lunch at Ichirakus.

As the group began to move Naruto was secretly freaking out about the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, he knew that he could perform a Kawarimi and a Henge easily, but the Bunshin jutsu was his worst jutsu and that might have been the one thing that could keep him from passing.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Hinata began to walk step in step with him and said, "A-are y-you ok N-naruto? Y-you s-seem troubled."

Naruto flashed her a small smile and said, "I'm fine hime don't you worry about me, now let's catch up to the others before they order without us."

Hinata blushed a little at the nickname before the two friends started running quickly to catch up to their friends so they could regain all the energy they lost so they could tackle their next big challenge, the Ninjutsu Exam!

AN: Hey guys, so yea this chapter took me a long to time to figure especially the fight scenes those took the longest to write out as I wanted to make Naruto's and Ami's fighting styles unique to them. Well now that we have that out of the way I would just like to say that I really appreciate the reviews you guys write for the story, they help inspire me to write and If you have any questions regarding the story just PM me and I'll try my best to answer them, so that's it for now thanks for the reviews and I'll see ya in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

So first things first I would like to clarify that I'm not dead if any of you were thinking of that which, you probably weren't.

Also if you were wondering if this fic was dead it most certainly is NOT and there are many reasons as to why I haven't updated this in over a year.

The biggest reasons is that I got a job working with my dad which gave me very little free time at the time and left me exhausted at the end of the day so I had no inspiration to write up this chapter.

Another reason is that I had to battle with the one thing that every author has fought with at one point and that is writer's block, it hit me like a truck and I could not find any way passed it for the longest time.

Then I got another job this summer when I thought I was going to work on this story for the people that actually follow it but that's just how things go sometimes.

And also I would like to clarify a point that a reviewer by the name of DbZ2DoPe brought up: the part of the Kyuubi that is sealed in Ami is the part that Minato sealed in himself when he used the Shiki Fuujin to seal the other half in Naruto. I just felt that it was a waste to seal all that chakra away so I changed it so he sealed it into Ami so that it would make them a powerful tag team. Hopefully that cleared things if anyone else was confused.

So here it is I'll try and update this story when I can but if another long period like that passes again before the next update just remember that it's not dead.

Also I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC's that I have created for this story.

* * *

"Hey guys wait up!" Naruto yelled to his friends ahead of him.

"Well if you weren't getting so chummy with Hinata then maybe you wouldn't be so behind!" Kiba said with teasing smile.

This made Hinata blush a deep shade of red as she started to twiddle her fingers in embarrassment.

Naruto of course didn't notice this and smiled mischievously, "At least I don't look like how you did when you were watching my sister!" he then imitated how Kiba's face looked with a wide open mouth and twinkling awestruck eyes.

This immediately shut Kiba up as he shoved his hands in his pockets and hid his face in his hood to hide the furious blush he had developed from thinking of Ami's fight.

The group burst into laughter at Kiba's obvious embarrassment and while everyone was bugging Kiba, Ino leaned in and whispered to Ami, "It looks like dog boy has a crush on you now." This caused Ami to blush slightly which made Ino giggle at her friend's reaction.

Ami then looked over at said boy who looked like he was trying his best to turn invisible and was failing miserably, she felt sorry for him that he was being teased so heavily but she also didn't how she felt about this new found attraction from the Inuzuka heir.

As the groups laughter finally calmed down they arrived at their destination, unfortunately for them the small stand didn't have enough seats for all of them so they settled for ordering their food and taking it to the park to eat.

While they were waiting for their food Ren walked over to Ino with his hands in his pockets and said with a mocking tone, "You looked like you were having a tough time with the examiner blondie."

This annoyed Ino to no end as she grasped his shirt and began him shaking back and forth, "Yea well not all of us are suited for taijutsu like you jerk," she yelled grumpily. Ren just laughed at Ino's reaction and said with his usual small smile, "I thought by now Ino that you would know that I like teasing you, I actually think you did very well considering you're not that skilled in taijutsu."

This surprised Ino as she realized Ren had just complimented her so openly and the fact that he admitted that he liked teasing her made her face heat up with a slight blush.

She quickly let go of his shirt and stepped back with her hands behind her back as she shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously while looking at the ground to hide her blush, she then proceeded to free herself from the embarrassing situation by walking over to where Sakura was standing talking to Ayame.

Ren smiled and thought to himself, "She looks so much cuter when she's blushing and nervous," he then directed his attention over to Naruto who looked like he was about to pass out if their food wasn't finished soon.

This wasn't far off from the truth as Naruto really was exhausted after the total beat down he had given his instructor, if he didn't get some food in him soon the blond wasn't sure if he was going to make it.

His saviour came in the form of Hinata as she reached into her hip pouch and produced a small bag of cookies, she took one out and offered it to Naruto, "Here Naruto have this to hold of your hunger until our food is done," she said with a kind smile.

Naruto returned the smile and took the cookie from her hand while unintentionally brushing his finger against hers.

Hinata pulled her hand back realizing what Naruto had done and began to push her fingers together nervously.

"Mmmm this is delicious did you make these yourself Hinata?" Naruto asked after devouring half of his cookie.

"y-yes I m-made them yesterday, I w-was going to give them out to everyone after we passed the exam today," she said with a kind smile.

Naruto felt ashamed of himself after she told them what the cookies were for and his mood instantly deflated, "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata I ruined your surprise for us."

Hinata noticed how Naruto's mood changed so quickly and realised that he was blaming himself for ruining the surprise and carefully said, "N-no Naruto it's okay y-you looked like you were out of energy and I-I wanted to make sure you had enough for the next exam."

This made Naruto feel a little better as he knew that Hinata was just looking out for him as a friend, he gave her a small smile before the ringing sound of a bell caught everyone's attention.

"Order up!" Ayame called out to them as the food was being placed on the counter packaged in take-out containers and containers that would keep the ramen warm.

The group of kids picked up their meals and began to make their way over to the park.

When they arrived at the park they were greeted by the sounds of children playing and parents mingling with each other in the background.

"So where should we sit guys?" Ino asked while scanning the surroundings.

"How about over there," Ren said while pointing at a cherry blossom tree that was away from all the commotion.

"That looks nice, let's hurry before our food gets cold," Sakura announced with a hurried tone.

They all made their way over to the shade of the tree and sat down while carefully arranging their dishes.

Naruto had two bowls of ramen, one pork and one beef, he decided to only have two because we wouldn't have any time for more.

Hinata had a couple of rice balls and a cinnamon roll she had packed herself.

Sakura had some dumplings that she was sharing with Ino because she was on another one of her 'diets.'

Kiba hadn't ordered anything because he was too embarrassed from all the teasing but he did pull out some beef jerky that he and Akamaru shared.

Choji like Naruto also had some beef ramen which he was slurping down happily like his blond friend.

Shikamaru had ordered a mackerel bento which he was eating in silence while watching the clouds.

Shino just had a simple wild grass salad that he was also eating in silence

Ren had ordered some curry that he was eating very carefully because it was spicy

Finally Ami had simply ordered ramen just like her brother except that she was eating hers like a normal human being.

Once everyone had finished eating they noticed that they had a bit of time to kill before the next exam started so they decided to just stay and rest in the park while their food digested before they made their way back. 

Back at the Academy 

Iruka was grading the written portion of the exam and so far he was liking what he was seeing, most of the students had passed the exam easily and when he got to Naruto's test he was surprised to see that he had scored better than the average of all the students.

He smiled when he thought of how close Naruto was to finally becoming a ninja thus beginning his journey to becoming Hokage.

He finished grading the tests and pulled his lunch out of his desk and began to eat while thinking of his favorite blond knucklehead, and hoping that he could find a way to pass the Ninjutsu exam.

Back in the Park 

Naruto and his friends were still in the park relaxing and enjoying the peace of the sunny summer day. Shikamaru was doing his favorite pass time of watching clouds with Choji.

Shino was currently observing some of the local bug life that was in the park. The girls were currently all conversing over what they should do if they all passed and talking about typical girl stuff like boys and the latest fashion.

Kiba was playing with Akamaru and going through some tricks that he knew. Meanwhile Ren was talking with Naruto who still seemed to be nervous about the exam.

"Come on man you'll do fine, I'm sure of it," Ren told him to try and cheer him up.

Naruto looked over to him, "I know but it's just that I'm nervous about the clone jutsu because you and I both know that I'm not very good at it."

Ren then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Ok look at it this way, if you pass the exam I'll buy you free ramen for a month."

Naruto looked back at Ren with sparkles in his eyes before they changed into a new look of determination, "Deal, now let's go kick some ass!" Naruto yelled out loud before he stood up and motioned for the group to get going.

"But Naruto what about the Ramen containers?" Sakura asked questioningly.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." Naruto said to which everyone sweat dropped.

"First let's clean up and return the containers to Ichiraku's, and then let's go kick some ass!" Naruto said while raising his fist in the air.

Everyone laughed at that before they went about cleaning up and getting prepared to head back to the academy. 

Ten minutes later 

Everyone was now back at the academy waiting outside for Iruka so that he could begin taking students in for testing.

When he finally came out he asked everyone to make a line so that they could begin the exam.

All the students got into a single file line with Naruto and his friends standing at the back, then one by one students began to go in and begin their test.

This went on for several minutes with various students failing and passing until it came to Shikamaru's turn.

As he went in his friends gave him good luck as they waited patiently for him to return. About five minutes later he came back out with a blue ninja hitai-ate tied around his arm.

Naruto and his friends all came to up to congratulate him and ask if the exam was hard or not. "That test was such a drag, but it shouldn't pose any trouble for you guys." He sighed in usual drawl.

This filled them the rest of them with a newfound confidence and drive as they continued the exam.

Another several minutes went by and it was just Naruto and Ami's turns left, all of their friends had passed with flying colors seeing as all of them were pretty good with Ninjutsu.

As Ami heard the instructor call out for the next student she began to get really nervous as it was finally her turn to be put on the spot and she was beginning to question her abilities.

Kiba saw how nervous Ami looked and smiled before he cheered to her, "Go on Ami I know you can beat that exam no problem!"

Ami then looked over to him seeing he was smiling at her with his toothy grin and hearing what he just said to her filled her with confidence as she smiled back at him "Right!"

She then made her way into the class room where she saw Iruka and another chuunin she knew as Mizuki standing behind a table with two ninja head bands still sitting on the table.

As she stood in front of the two teachers Iruka her told that when she was ready to perform a kawarimi with a log that was sitting across the room. Ami nodded and after taking a breath she made a quick hand sign.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" she shouted out and then disappeared in a puff of smoke and after it cleared the log was now sitting where she previously was.

Iruka looked over to Ami and said "Good now come back over here and next I'll have you perform your best henge of myself."

Ami nodded and made her way back to the table before she put up another hand sign and a poof of smoke appeared revealing another Iruka.

Iruka examined her henge right down the finest detail before he passed her on this jutsu as well.

As she released her henge Iruka then told her, "Ok now for the final part of the exam I want you to make at least two usable clones."

Ami nodded before going through the required hand seals and then shouted out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another puff of smoke appeared before it revealed four Ami's standing in front of the teachers.

Iruka nodded with a smile on his face "very impressive Ami you made 3 three perfect bunshins."

"Actually I made four Iruka-sensei," Ami said from behind Iruka, "I Substituted behind you as the when you couldn't see through the smoke."

Iruka smiled even wider before grabbing of the headbands and turning to her, "even more impressive Ami, and with that I'm proud to say you have passed the genin graduation exam here is your headband."

Ami took the headband before tying it around her head and bowing to her sensei trying to stay as calm and professional as possible and said, "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

She then began to make her way to the door where her friends and brother were waiting for and as she walked outside before they noticed she ran and jumped into the air with arms out wide screaming "Woo Hoo! I did it!"

Everyone smiled at this and went up to congratulate her.

The girls were all excited that that they all passed and were finally ninja's together and that now they could begin their ninja careers.

The boys all gave her a thumbs up especially Kiba who gave her the confidence she needed to succeed.

Ami made a note to herself to thank him properly later.

Naruto walked up to his sister and said while scratching the back of his head, "well now that you and Ren passed looks like I'll some extra pressure on me to pass huh?"

Ami smiled at her brother before shaking her head and punching him playfully in the shoulder, "You'll do fine, now go in there and show that test whose boss big brother."

Naruto smiled at his little sister, "Right, wish me luck guys!"

His friends did just that before he walked inside leaving his friends and sister waiting in anticipation for his return.

As her brother disappeared into the building Ami began nervously praying that her brother would be able to push through his weakness and pass the exam.

Unlike her Naruto always had trouble with molding the correct amount of chakra for the bunshin no jutsu. But as she thought back to when they first learned the jutsu though she knew she was just as horrible at it as he was, but the difference between them over the years was that Ami had taken her chakra control exercises more seriously while Naruto had taken more time to practicing taijutsu with Ren.

She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts before a small smile began to develop on her face because she knew that Naruto was known for being the most unexpected out of them all and that she had nothing to worry about. 

Back inside with Naruto 

Naruto had just walked into the classroom and moved to stand in front of Iruka and Mizuki so he could begin his test.

Two minutes later Naruto had perfectly executed the Kawarimi and the Henge jutsu.

Now it was the final moment that would determine if Naruto was to become a ninja.

As Iruka told him to do the clone jutsu Naruto took a deep breath focusing as his concentration and chakra control that he worked so hard for into this one jutsu.

Naruto then quickly went through the hand signs and as he stopped on the final one he concentrated harder than ever before and shouted out, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared before it disappeared revealing 6 Naruto's standing in front of him.

Iruka was stunned to say the least that Naruto could make this many clones considering that it was his worst jutsu, but after he looked at one of the Naruto's in front of him he noticed that it was sweating slightly and it was breathing a little more than the others.

Iruka thought to himself, "He made 5 perfect clones of himself which is a feat in itself for him and it looks like he worked himself to the bone trying to acquire the control necessary to perform the technique."

Naruto then dispelled the clones as Iruka began to speak, "Naruto over the years I can see that you have worked extremely hard so that would be able to pass this exam and I believe that if you keep it up you can become a great ninja someday," Naruto perked up at this and smiled widely at hearing the brown haired chuunin say that to him.

"So it is my honour as your sensei to present you with your ninja headband congratulations." Iruka announced proudly to his favourite blond student.

Naruto was so happy and excited that he ran over and gave Iruka a hug, "Thank you so much for believing in me Iruka-sensei," he then grabbed his headband and tied it around his head before running outside to tell his friends.

Iruka kept smiling and shook his head at his favorite blond student. While this was going on Mizuki was thinking to himself angrily, "Damn it! The demon brat passed that means I'm going to have to change my plans to get the Scroll of Seals from the hokage tower!"

As Naruto made it outside he jumped in the air just like Ami did except he did a backflip for style and landed on the ground, "I did it!"

Everyone looked at Naruto with smiles on their faces before Ino exclaimed, "So that means we all passed! This means we get to celebrate!"

"Yea we should all go out for barbeque tonight," Kiba said putting his idea out there.

Choji readily agreed, "An excellent idea for sure!"

Everyone began to laugh as they made plans to meet at the restaurant later that night after they went home to tell their families.

After the group disassembled Naruto and Ami made their way over to Ichiraku's to tell Ayame and Teuchi of their promotions to genin. 

Elsewhere 

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk smoking from his pipe looking at the assembled ninja in his office, "As you all know today was the day of the academy graduation exam which means that I must choose a select few of you to lead and teach your own genin team."

"And this year I'm proud to say that we have produced quite an exceptional group of genins," Sarutobi said with a smile.

The Jonins in the back all started to talk amongst themselves, it had been years since the last time the lord third was excited for a new generation of genin.

Sarutobi silenced the whispers and brought everyone's attention to the file folders on his desk. "now in these folders are the names of all the passing genin I've split into three man squads, I will now go through each team and if any of you want to volunteer to be that teams leader then you must give a valid reason why, if not I will assign a leader that I think suits the team, understood?"

The jonins in attendance all nodded in unison and Sarutobi began to read the teams aloud starting with team one.

By the time he got to team 7 over half of the jonins had already left after receiving their assignments leaving only four ninja left.

Sarutobi then started reading the names of team 7, "Naruto Uzumaki, Ami Uzumaki, and Ren Saki"

This made one certain silver haired jonin's eye widen as he recognized the names of two of the team members.

This also made one other jonin a tan, black haired and bearded man who was smoking a cigarette speak up, "Whew putting those two on the same team? That could be interesting."

"What's interesting about that Asuma?" said the long dark haired woman with red eyes standing beside him.

"Well what's interesting about that is that those two have been shunned by the village since they were little kids so I'm wondering what kind of results could be produced by having them on the same team," Asuma replied back to her.

Kurenai was about to reply when the silver haired Jonin raised his hand, "I volunteer to be the leader of Team 7."

This made everyone in the room look over to him with varying levels of surprise and intrigue.

Sarutobi grinned, "And why do you want to lead this team Kakashi?"

Kakashi stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Well the thing is that I've been waiting for just the right team to shape into an elite offensive squad and I think with this team I can do just that, and there is that one other reason that I'm sure you could figure out."

Sarutobi nodded and after thinking over his proposal said, "Alright Kakashi from this moment on you will be the leader of Team 7 you may leave now if you wish."

Kakashi nodded and pulled out a little orange book then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and drew his attention to the 3 other jonin in the room. "Alright now onto Team 8 the members will be, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

The 3 Jonin stayed silent so Sarutobi continued, "This team will be scout/recon based as all three members have unique assets that will benefit scouting in different ways."

This piqued Kurenai's interest so she raised her hand, "I volunteer to be the leader of team 8, and the reason is that I think that my experience in genjutsu would help further benefit the infiltration ability of the team."

"Hmmm yes I think that would be an excellent addition to the team, alright Kurenai you are now the leader of team 8 you are now dismissed."

Kurenai nodded and gave a slight bow before turning and heading out the door.

After the female Jonin left Sarutobi then looked back to the remaining two Jonin, "Well now it's down to the final two teams so now I will move on to Team 10, the members are Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara."

As the Hokage finished reading out the names name the Jonin beside Asuma didn't look very enthused about that team so Asuma raised his hand, "I'll volunteer to lead that team."

Sarutobi was a little bit surprised, "and why do want to lead Team 10 Asuma?"

"Well I guess because since they are this generations Ino-Shika-Cho trio so they'll need to work on tactics, interrogation, and battle effectiveness something I think I can teach them a thing or two in." Asuma said in a calm tone.

Sarutobi thought on this for a good minute before nodding his head, "Alright Asuma you are now the leader of team 10, I expect both a good Investigation squad out of this team and one that can handle themselves in a fight, you are dismissed."

Asuma nodded before turning and walking out the door.

The last Jonin in the room was a man by the name of Ken Daichi, he was tall and lean with short black hair and black eyes, and he wore the traditional Jonin uniform with his headband around his forehead with two curved blades that were strapped to his lower back.

Sarutobi looked to the man and said, "Alright that leaves team 11 with you Ken-san, the members are Yumi Takeshi, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Daichi nodded and said, "I think that with my knowledge of fire jutsus I could greatly help the Uchiha prodigy grow, as for the other two I'm sure that I can help them find their true potential."

Sarutobi nodded and said "I'm sure that you will, now you are dismissed"

Daichi bowed before standing up and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi shook his head and sighed, "I hope you keep that promise Ken, now since there is nothing left to do I think I'll drop by the academy to see Iruka and ask how Naruto and Ami did."

Sarutobi stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke to the academy, little did he know however that was when a traitorous chuunin decided to make his move.

At Ichirakus 

Naruto and Ami were just leaving the ramen stand after a celebratory bowl of ramen each that Teuchi gave them for free.

The two siblings were now racing through the streets on their way to the Hokage tower to see their surrogate grandfather to tell him that they passed.

"I can't wait to show Oji-san our headbands he's going to be so proud of us!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea maybe he'll show us something cool like a new jutsu as a gift" Ami said just as excited.

As they were nearing the tower however they noticed a suspicious figure coming out of Sarutobi's office with what looked like a large scroll strapped to his back, he then looked around to see if anyone was coming before he jumped towards the forest on the Hokage monument.

Naruto frowned as he saw the figure disappear, "that doesn't look good sis, I think we should follow after that person."

Ami nodded, "yea it looks like he might have stolen something from Oji-san's office."

The two fresh out of the Academy genins then began to make their way to pursue the mystery thief into the forest. 

Deep in the forest 

Mizuki had just landed in the heavily forested area near what looked to like and abandoned shack.

"Heh that was way too easy it was like they just let me steal the scroll, now to just go and tie up some loose ends and I'm out of here." The blue haired man said to himself with an evil grin on his face before he jumped in a different back towards the village.

Little did he know however that two rocks on the ground burst into smoke revealing Naruto and Ami, "you know for a chuunin he doesn't check his surroundings too well." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

The siblings then moved towards the shack to find the large scroll that Mizuki had been carrying.

"I wonder what's inside this thing that would make Mizuki-sensei want to steal it." Ami thought out loud with a puzzling look.

Naruto then looked at his sister with a foxy grin on his face, "you thinking what I'm thinking little sis?"

Ami picked up on what Naruto was implying and returned his foxy grin with one of her own, "Oh yea big bro."

Naruto then laid the scroll on the ground and they both found that inside were many different jutsus varying from B-rank up to S-rank with the very first one being the multiple shadow clone technique.

Naruto looked at the technique with a frown, "Aw man the first technique is another stupid clone jutsu," he was about to move on to the next before Ami stopped him and said, "Wait Naruto look here, it says that these clone are solid meaning that they can actually fight and hurt someone."

Naruto then looked back to the jutsu with a different idea in mind, "think of the pranks we could pull with this Ami, we could make our clones do the job in a henge and get away scot-free."

"You always try to think of the most unconventional ways to use jutsu don't you big bro." Ami said smiling at Naruto and shaking her head.

"That's what makes me the number one most unpredictable ninja" Naruto exclaimed happily.

The two then got to work on learning the Kage bunshin no jutsu. 

Back at the Hokage tower 

The Hokage was just returning to his office with Iruka as they were discussing this year's graduating class when he noticed that his office was in total disarray.

Sarutobi's eyes hardened as he went over to where the scroll of seals was supposed to be kept to find that it was gone.

"ANBU!" Sarutobi yelled out loud before 3 ANBU black ops appeared in puffs of smoke.

The Middle ANBU stepped forward, "what are your orders Hokage-sama?"

"The scroll of seals has been stolen I want you to form a search party and find the culprit responsible!" Sarutobi said with authority.

"Yes sir!" the three ANBU yelled before disappearing in puffs of smoke again.

Sarutobi then looked to his scarred chuunin companion, "Iruka I want you to gather some chuunins to help in the search, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Iruka saluted before disappearing in his own shunshin.

Sarutobi then sat at his desk and sighed deeply before he began to think of who the culprit or culprits were.

A few hours later 

Naruto and Ami were just finishing up looking in the scroll of sealing when they heard something rustling behind them to see that Iruka had just dropped down behind them.

"Now why did I know that you two would be involved in this somehow" Iruka said to the pair as he shook his head.

Naruto was quick to correct Iruka's suspicions, "No way Iruka-sensei we didn't steal the scroll but we do know who did!"

Iruka raised his eyebrow at this, "Oh and just who might that be?"

"It was Mizuki-sensei, we saw him as he was leaving the tower with the scroll hours ago and we thought that it looked suspicious so we followed him here where he stashed the scroll before taking off," Ami explained to her former sensei.

Iruka put his hand to his chin in thought before walking up to them and saying, "Well that's quite the revelation you two but if you two found the scroll a couple of hours ago why didn't you bring it back and report it to the Hokage?"

Naruto and Ami both smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of their heads before Naruto said, "Well about that, we saw that it was a jutsu scroll and decided to take a look at it and see if we could learn some jutsus."

Iruka wasn't sure whether to be proud of the two of them or if he should scold them for their actions, but before he could act on this he heard a whistling sound fast approaching him from behind.

"Get down!" Iruka yelled as he grabbed the two of them and dropped to the ground.

It had happened so fast that Naruto and Ami didn't realize what was going on before they looked up at Iruka who had a large shuriken sticking out of his back.

"You guys alright?" Iruka asked with a faint smile and little blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei you're hurt!" Ami cried out in worry for her sensei.

"I'll be alright as long as you two are okay." Iruka replied weakly to the two siblings.

"Oh well isn't that sweet the brave and courageous sensei taking the hit to protect his students," Mizuki said as he jumped down from the tree he was in, "Stuff like that sickens me."

Naruto was furious at what Mizuki had done to his father figure and as he helped Iruka up and removed the shuriken he yelled, "I'll make you pay for hurting Iruka-sensei you traitorous bastard!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do pip squeak, I'm way above your level you won't stand a chance against me you filthy little demon boy."

This confused Naruto and Ami to no end, "Demon boy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ami asked the chuunin.

Mizuki began to laugh maniacally before saying, "Oh that's rich you two don't even know do you, well let me do the honours in explain it to you," Iruka tried to rush forward towards Mizuki to try and prevent him from revealing the secret of the Kyuubi to them, but he found his wound to be worse than he thought and instead dropped to his knee unable to stop him.

Mizuki then went through the process of telling the kids about how the both of them had the Kyuubi sealed within them and told them it was the reason why the villagers hated them.

Naruto and Ami just stood there shell shocked unable to process the information that was given to them.

Noticing that they were distracted Mizuki pulled out a kunai and dashed forward to try eliminate the siblings before they knew what hit them.

Just as he swung his kunai at Ami's throat it was met with the sound of clashing metal as Iruka had intercepted him just in time.

Iruka looked Mizuki right in the eye with a hardened gaze, "You. Will. Not. Touch. Them." He said with a venomous tone.

Mizuki gritted his teeth, "Why Iruka! They are the demons that took your parents lives, why won't you let me kill them!" he shouted at the man while still clashing blades.

"Because they are two of my precious people," Iruka said in a calm voice. "And I will do anything to protect them!"

This seemed to awaken Naruto and Ami as Iruka's words replayed in their head, they realized that even though the Kyuubi was sealed into both of them that they had still had people that cared for them as human beings and not demons.

However as they were going through this realization Iruka was having a tough time fighting against Mizuki with his Injury and he was losing ground fast.

Then suddenly Mizuki deflected Iruka's kunai before delivering a spinning back kick into his chest sending him flying backwards into the nearby shack.

The force of the impact knocked the wind out of Iruka leaving him completely vulnerable for attack. Mizuki smirked before he grabbed another large shuriken that was strapped to his back, "well Iruka it looks like this is goodbye so I'll make sure that your two 'precious' people die slow and painful deaths," He said cockily before launching the shuriken straight at Iruka.

Iruka watched as the shuriken drew closer knowing that he didn't have enough time or energy to dodge it, he then closed his eyes awaiting the quick embrace of death.

When it didn't come Iruka slowly opened his and saw and absolutely horrifying sight in front of him, because standing shakily before him was Naruto with the shuriken imbedded deep in his torso.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled out in shock. Naruto then turned his head slowly to his sensei, "Iruka-sensei don't worry you're okay," he said with a barely audible tone.

Mizuki was taken by surprise as Naruto blocked his shuriken with his body but this was replaced quickly by pure elation and manical laughter, "HA HA HA HA you fool! What is this going to prove other than that your life is worthless and that you're a suicidal idiot!"

Naruto then turned his attention back to Mizuki before saying with a shaky tone, "Don't…..underestimate…..me…" then suddenly Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Mizuki was caught completely off guard by this with an expression of confusion plastered on his face before yelling fearfully, "What? B-but how do you know that techn-"Mizuki never got to finish his sentence as he was struck by a hard punch to the face by Naruto that sent him flying back across the clearing.

Before Mizuki could catch his bearings he was struck by a hard up-kick that knocked the air out of him and sent him straight up into the air.

As Mizuki was ascending into the air he noticed something that sent bone chilling shiver down his spine because standing in the treetops all around the clearing were 500 Naruto clones all partnered with an Ami clone.

"This can't be real!" Mizuki screamed with terror before a Naruto clone came up behind him and kicked him towards another clone, and that's where the onslaught began.

Iruka sat there in astonishment as he watched Mizuki basically turn into a human pinball as the clones relentlessly landed bone crushing blow after blow before he was kicked even higher into the sky.

Mizuki's bruised and broken body sailed into the heavens before being harshly sent back towards the earth with an axe kick to the stomach by an Ami clone.

Mizuki was barely conscious at this point due to the immense pain that his body was feeling but as he was falling he saw that he was heading towards one last Naruto clone in the center of the clearing.

This was the last thing Mizuki saw however as when he got within ten feet of the clone it began to glow brightly and a second later the clone said one single word.

"Boom," the clone then exploded brilliantly sending Mizuki flying backwards yet again before he came to a painful stop against a tree before losing consciousness.

If Iruka was astonished before, he was now in absolute disbelief at what he just witnessed. As he was still trying to comprehend what had just happened Naruto and Ami appeared at his sides before they each took a hold his arms lifting him to his feet.

"Come on we need to get Iruka-sensei to a hospital fast." Naruto said with urgency to Ami to which she nodded.

But before they could get moving a squad of ANBU and Sarutobi landed in the clearing in front of them.

"Oji-san!" Naruto and Ami exclaimed happily, "we were just abo-" they cut their sentence short as they saw the look that Sarutobi had on his face as if demanding an explanation.

"Tell me everything that happened. Now." Sarutobi said with a calm but authoritative tone.

Naruto and Ami both gulped fearfully before they went into a full account of what had happened.

After they were finished Sarutobi with his hand on his chin thought over what his surrogate grandchildren had told him, "hmm I'm not sure if I should punish them for reading the scroll of seal or be proud of them for being able to learning a jutsu from it in such a short period of time."

The old Hokage then looked over at the unconscious form of Mizuki who was being tended to by one of the ANBU operatives, "And what's even more impressive is that they defeated a veteran chunin just mere hours after they became genin with brutal efficiency and teamwork." He thought to himself.

"Oji-san, are we in trouble?" Naruto asked Sarutobi in a hesitant voice with a scared expression on his face, Ami was hiding behind Naruto as she was a little bit scared after seeing this side of her surrogate grandfather.

Sarutobi saw how uncomfortable they both were before his expression softened and he knelt in front of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "No dear children you're not in trouble, in fact its opposite in fact as I should be congratulating you both on your bravery and service to the village."

Both youths perked up at this, "Really Oji-san? You're not mad at us for reading the scroll?" Naruto asked still unsure of situation.

Sarutobi look at them little more seriously, "Well actually looking in that scroll without authorization would usually wind up with you being stripped of your ninja status and jail time."

This served to scare the two even more than before as they fully realized what the consequences to their actions were, but before they freaked out anymore Sarutobi laughed softly before saying, "Don't worry you two such actions won't be necessary because you both used the techniques you learned in that scroll to protect your comrade and take down a traitor in service to your village."

And as if on cue Iruka walked over to them after he was healed by an ANBU medic, "that's right, because if you two weren't here I'm not sure if I would be standing here talking to you and for that I thank you greatly." Iruka said with a proud tone before he bowed to the two of them.

Naruto and Ami didn't know what to say before they suddenly realized that the sun was now starting to go down over the horizon.

"Oh crap we almost forgot that we were going to meet our friends tonight for BBQ to celebrate our graduation so is it alright if we continue this some other time Oji-san?" Ami asked politely.

Sarutobi gave them a smile before nodding "go ahead, have fun with your friends you two." He said warmly

Naruto and Ami smiled widely before giving the Hokage a small bow, "you're the best Oji-san," they both exclaimed before hurrying home to go and change for the celebration.

As the two genins were out of sight Sarutobi thought to himself, "So the secret about the Kyuubi was revealed to them, I'll have to discuss that with them later." He then looked over to the ANBU squad who had prepared Mizuki for transport, "ANBU I want you to take Mizuki over to the T &amp; I department so that Ibiki may begin his interrogation along with calling off the search parties." He said with his calm commanding tone.

The ANBU squad nodded before they all jumped away with their prisoner back towards the village.

Sarutobi sighed deeply before turning to Iruka, "it's been a long day, let's make our way back to the village now shall we?"

Iruka nodded, "yes sir." They then began jumping through the trees making their way back to the village.

Back with Naruto and Ami 

After Naruto and Ami reached their apartment they both raced for the bathroom to so that they could be the first one to shower, Ami ended up beating her brother so she got first dibs on the shower leaving Naruto to go and pick out his clothes for the night.

Going to his closet Naruto looked through his many jumpsuits for an appropriate set of clothing for the night, after looking for several minutes he finally settled on a pair of orange cargo shorts along with a black t-shirt and his shinobi sandals.

While he was looking Naruto heard the bathroom door open signaling that it was his turn in the shower so he gathered his clothes and took them to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

After Ami finished drying herself off she put on a fresh pair of underwear before she went to her closet and picked out her green sundress that Ino had given to her for her birthday years ago.

As it turned out the dress was too big for her back then much to Ino's dismay as she was unable to return it but Ami told her that it was fine and that it would be better for her to use in the future.

She slipped on the dress before going over to the small mirror that was on the wall to see how she looked, she smiled as the dress now fit her perfectly as she twirled around making it float up a little.

She then picked out a pair of beige sandals that Ayame had bought her when they had gone shopping for clothes once thus completing her outfit.

She then went over to her dresser and picked up her hair brush and began to brush her hair straight again.

As she finished doing this Naruto emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go with his hands in his pockets before going over to her bedroom door and knocking on it, "Hey sis you ready? It's almost time to meet up with everyone." He asked with an almost hurried tone.

Ami then opened the door, and shut the light off before she started to walk towards the door "alright let's get going then."

They both left the apartment before locking the door to make their way to the restaurant. 

Meanwhile outside the Restaurant 

The sun had already set as Naruto and Ami's friends were waiting patiently for them to arrive so that they could go inside.

"Ugh where are they? We should be inside and ordering right now." Choji said with a bit of annoyance as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh be quiet Choji, it's only been a few minutes passed the time we agreed to meet up" Ino replied with a roll of her eyes.

She was now wearing an orange V-neck shirt that had some mesh connecting the gap and green stripes that all the way down from her shoulders to the bottom of her sleeves. She was also wearing white pants that went down just passed her knees and black sandals.

Choji was wearing his normal clothes except for his scarf, his green jacket and all of the bandages he wore normally leaving him with just his white clan shirt, black shorts and blue sandals.

"Yea calm down man I'm sure that they have a good reason for being late, you're just grumpy because you can smell the food from here." Kiba said with a smirk which Akamaru yipped in agreement to.

Kiba was without his grey jacket for once opting for a simple black t-shirt and beige shorts combo with black sandals.

Choji grumbled to his friend's remark crossing his arms and mumbling something along the lines of 'whatever, you'd understand if you were me.'

Everyone laughed lightly at their friend's antics taking it as a nice distraction for having to wait a little longer.

Shikamaru was leaning against a pole next to the restaurant with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his normal jacket but with a black shirt underneath instead of the mesh shirt he usually wore along with black shorts and black sandals.

Shino was wearing his usual clothes because he didn't want freak any of the other restaurant patrons if they saw any of his insects crawling out of the many points on his body. The difference now was he had unbuttoned the high collar of his jacket so that it was open and showed the lower half of his face and the neck of the black shirt that he wore underneath it.

Hinata had felt a little more confident this evening as she had ditched her bulky white jacket in favour of a white V-neck t-shirt and black pants that went down to her shins along with black sandals.

Sakura had changed into a red blouse with white pants and her blue shinobi sandals, even though she was with her friends she was feeling a bit down because she had invited Sasuke to come along too but was turned down rather coldly by the broody Uchiha.

Ren was leaning on the wall of the restaurant next to Ino with his shaggy brown hair almost covering his eyes, he was wearing his usual tiger lily shirt but now he was wearing emerald cargo shorts that matched the colour of his eyes.

It was at this moment that Naruto and Ami showed up much to the relief to Choji as he was getting more irritable by the minute.

"Hey guys sorry we're late but we had a little business to take care of." Naruto said while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well you can tell us about that later, but for now let's eat!" Choji cheered loudly before he made his way into the restaurant while everyone laughed at how quickly his mood changed.

Everyone followed shortly after him and made their way to a table that could seat them all comfortably. After they had all ordered Ino asked Naruto if he could tell them about what kind of 'business' that had made them late the dinner.

"Ahem, well it all started like this." Naruto cleared his throat before he began to recall the story to his friends who were waiting patiently for him to tell the tale.

Elsewhere in the Hokage's office. 

Sitting at his desk was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi looking through his crystal ball as he watched his favourite blond along with his favourite red head tell the events of what happened with the traitorous mizuki.

He watched with amusement as the children's faces went from shock to amazement as they listened to how the two siblings handily defeated the over confident chuunin traitor. He also made note that the two did not mention that Mizuki had told them of their status as the twin jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

He then deactivated the jutsu he used with the crystal ball and put it back in its proper drawer before filling his pipe with some of his imported tobacco and lighting it with a small fire jutsu.

As he took a long drag from his pipe he began to think about what the future may hold for his two surrogate grandchildren before exhaling with a smile on his face.

"Even though I know you two will do great things they will never come to fruition if you can't pass Kakashi's test genin test." Sarutobi said to himself as he reminded himself of where the Jonin's test had originally come from.

Later back at the Uzumaki apartment 

Naruto and Ami had just got back their apartment from the barbeque restaurant and both of them were sporting huge smiles on their faces.

"That was so awesome I hope we'll be able to do that again soon when he start our ninja careers." Naruto said happily.

"Yea it was so much fun hanging out before we all get busy with missions and training." Ami replied happily back.

"I'm so excited I'm not sure if I'll get any sleep tonight." Naruto exclaimed as he bounced from side to side.

"Whoa calm down there big bro save all your energy for whatever our new sensei has in store for us." Ami giggled at her brother's seemingly endless stamina.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "yea you're right we better get to bed then" he said as he made his way to his room.

After saying goodnight to each other the two siblings went into their rooms and got changed into their pajamas before pulling their matching night caps onto their heads and crawled into bed.

As the two siblings closed their eyes they both began to dream of all the awesome things that they would be able to do as full-fledged ninja, ready to take the world by storm as their family name would suggest.

But before that they would need to pass the true genin test to prove their worth as ninja.


End file.
